1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wall decoration tools. More specifically, the invention is a lightweight paint blending tool for applying a faux paint finish to a wall or other surface. The device has two different sizes, a rectangular aluminum base with side clamps for holding a fluffy pad on a sponge base, and a full or half handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various painting hand tools, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for smoothing and creating decorative patterns of fresh paint on planar or even outwardly curved surfaces. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,206 issued on Feb. 2, 1999, for Barbara Jennings-Tolchiner describes decorative faux painting apparatus and methods of use comprising paint brushes, tapes, and a rectangular plastic handled tool having a plastic planar body with wool having its skin wrapped around the body, but the method of securing is not disclosed. No other equivalent pad materials have been disclosed. It has been found that this plastic device is fragile and readily broken in use. The device is distinguishable for its fragile structure and lack of a sponge backing and clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,178 issued on Jun. 18, 1974, for Dean C. Hagen describes tools for ornamenting walls and ceilings comprising an aluminum or magnesium plate stock xe2x85x9 inch thick and 8.5 inches square attached to a backing plate having a screwed on full handle and a hook at the end for attaching a chain for ceiling coating of a cement mixture. Various foam and dense pads of polyurethane and the like of different densities and pattern shapes are used. The tools are distinguishable for the patterned pads and the chain hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,975 issued on Apr. 24, 1990, for Evan W. Jones describes an applicator device for producing a painted marbleized paint finish comprising a fluffy material boot cover with a tie string to attach to the circular domed head portion having a cylindrical handle. The tool is distinguishable for its distinctive boot cover and holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,414 issued on Jun. 21, 1977, for James T. McGuire describes a wall decorating paint applying device comprising of a one-piece rectangular cellulose sponge body having a relieved, design defining, paint imprinting face with a finger grippable, sponge handle portion. The device is distinguishable for its sponge body and handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,449,856 issued on Mar. 27, 1923, for Charles G. Hampson describes a stippling tool for paper and fabrics comprising a rectangular rubber sponge glued to a back support having a peripheral retaining bead. A full handle is attached to the back support. The tool is distinguishable for its simplified sponge and beaded back support with a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,028 issued on Sep. 13, 1960, for Roy F. Robbins describes a rectangular cement and plastering trowel comprising a full handle on a rectangular metal base or guard having a finishing float of sponge rubber attached by adhesive. The trowel is distinguishable for being limited to the handle, metal base and sponge rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,109 issued on Jun. 3, 1930, for Leo S. Dietz describes a plasterer""s float device comprising a rectangular sponge rubber block having a smooth face rubber cemented to a stiff back piece having a full handle fastened by screws. The back piece can be hard rubber, fibre, wood or metal. The device is distinguishable for being limited to a handle, back piece and rubber sponge.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,105 issued on May 1, 1951, for Leslie J. Eiden et al. describes a plastering tool comprising a full handle connected to a foraminous sheet between two layers of sponge rubber by posts and pins in the handle""s standards. The tool is distinguishable for requiring a foraminous metal core in the sponge rubber for attachment of the handle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a device to blend paint on walls solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a lightweight paint blending tool for smoothing decorative faux, e.g., marbled, wet paint on walls and the like. The device has a rectangular aluminum base with side clamps for holding an applicator pad over a sponge, and a handle attached to the base. A first embodiment is drawn to a large size tool having a partial handle with an open end. A second embodiment is drawn to a smaller size tool having a full handle. The tool has hook and loop patches attached to the aluminum base which releasably mate with a rough, fibrous backing material backing on the sponge for releasably attaching the sponge to the base. The side clamps on the upper surface of the base clamp a sheet of applicator material selected from the group consisting of wool, terry cloth, carpet fabric, leather, velvet, plastic, and denim cloth. Freshly painted surfaces are slapped with the device to blend the colors together for a softer faux and more subtle effect. The sponge decreases the painful effect on one""s wrist after hours of slapping wet paint surfaces.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a tool for blending decorative faux paint on freshly painted walls.
It is another object of the invention to provide a faux paint blending tool having a sponge pad under a lightweight base covered by a wet paint applicator element to enable less painful effort by the painter.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tool having side clamps for attaching the applicator element to the faux paint blending tool.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tool utilizing a wet paint faux creating applicator element selected from the group consisting of wool, terry cloth, carpet fabric, leather, velvet, plastic, and denim cloth.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.